Rajput Warrior
"You don't just become a Rajput -- you're born one. 'Rajput' literally means 'Son of a King'." Gugun Deep Singh The Rajput Warrior, India's menacing martial arts master, who defeated enemies with a diabolical arsenal designed to kill; the Roman Centurion, killer commander whose brutal assaults lead Rome to conquer the world. Stats *Year - 900 AD *Height - 5 ft 6 *Weight - 145 lbs *Armor - Leather & Chainmail Symbol - Rajput helmet with two crossed spears behind it. Summary India in general was not always as unified as it is today: rather multiple kingdoms who were constantly at war with each other. While the first major Indian Empire was the Maurya Empire (322 BCE–185 BCE), India has frequently returned to being divided when empires like these fell. Even today, it is common to find villages across India who have their own unique culture, religion and language. With these constant wars, Ancient India developed its military technology and culture to a degree unseen in other regions of the world at that time. With the Tibetan and Himalayan Mountains in the north and the Burmese jungles in the east, India as a subcontinent was able to isolate itself from other Asian nations with these natural barriers. However the exception was the Khyber Pass (located in modern day Pakistan). Macedonian, Arab, Persian, Turkish, Afghan, Mongol and other empires attempted to use this path to invade India. This geographic location needed to be defended to protect India from outside threats: which meant that the local populations of the Rajputs had to encounter western invaders and so grew to be fierce warriors to survive: building massive forts and mastering warfare. The Khyber Pass was the site of so many battles that it is rumored that 'every stone is stained with blood'. The Rajput (literally "king's son") were members of one of the major Hindu Kshatriya (warrior) groups who live in Rajasthan and most of the north India and parts of Pakistan. They enjoy a reputation as fear some warriors; many of them still serve in the Indian Armed Forces (in the 'Rajput Regiment' and Rajputana Rifles. The home regiment of Rajasthan state. Rajputs, along with other warrior identities such as the Jats, Gurkhas, and Sikhs are beneficial to the Indian Army. The Rajputs originated from Rajasthan which means Land of Kings. Today, they can be found in Rajasthan and other parts of North India and even in Pakistan. In Pakistan, there is the clan of Sodha Rajputs, who have been indigenous to the Sindh Province for centuries. They come to India for matrimonial purposes, and they can be found in Amarkot, Pakistan. Before becoming a part of Pakistan, Amarkot was part of the Rajputana Agency of the British Raj. The effective combat techniques and weapons of the Rajputs have been adopted by many communities. History It is believed that the militaristic steppe empire of the Hephthalites (White Huns) influenced the Rajputs, hence why the Rajputs became famous for their cavalry. Islamic Caliphates emerged during the 7th Century and attempted to invade India through the Khyber Pass, which caused many battles between the Muslims, Hephthalites and Indians. Other historians such as CV Vaidya have claimed that the Rajputs are descended from the Vedic Aryan Kshatriyas. Rajputs are a caste who belong to the Kshatriya Varna. Kshatriyas are known for being kings and warriors, just like the Rajputs. The Medieval Indian Rajput depicted in the show ended with the Mughal Empire beginning in the 16th Century. The persianized turco-mongol Mughals brought gunpowder weapons to India and won Northern India by defeating the Pashtun Lodhi Dynasty that ruled north India and later on, Rajputana. This conquest of the Rajputs was completed by the Battle of Haldighati in 1576; where the Mughals were able to defend their flanks by positioning themselves in a mountainous path, then using their musketeers in the center line to split the Rajput army in half https://youtu.be/y5wyWB7uI3M. Eventually many Rajput rulers formed close relationships with the Mughal emperors and served as allies in their armies, It was due to the support of the Rajputs that Akbar was able to lay the foundations of the Mughal empire in India. Some Rajput nobles also gave away their daughters in marriage to Mughal emperors and princes for political motives, an example of this is when Akbar accomplished 40 marriages for him, his sons and grandsons, out of which 17 were Rajput-Mughal alliances. The Rajputs led several revolts against the Mughal Empire during the reign of Aurangzeb (31 July 1658 – 3 March 1707) in response to his military dictatorship and the Jizya tax against non-muslims. Rajputs still participate in the modern military of India today: as the Rajput Regiment (formed in 1778) and Rajputana Rifles. Rajputs saw many fierce battles while fighting under the British Raj in WWI and WWII: with a noticeable last-stand at The Battle of Hong Kong in 1941. Weapons Armor The Rajput wore a chain mail suit over a layer of leather, all of which was concealed under a silk covering, and an iron helmet with a nose guard. In several pictures seen on Spike.com, the Rajput wore a kind of veil made of chain mail over his face.﻿ The Rajput also carried a round steel shield called a Dhal. Simulated Battle The battle starts with a Rajput Warrior walking through a forest, investigating a clicking noise being made in the distance. As it turns out, the clicking noise is coming from the Roman Centurion cranking the lever on his Scorpion Crossbow. As the Rajput warrior gets closer and closer, the Roman Centurion loads a bolt into the Scorpion. The Rajput pokes his head from behind a tree and spots the Centurion. The Centurion fires his Scorpion, but the bolt misses the Rajput completely. He then pulls out his Pilum Javelin and charges at the Rajput, causing him to flee. The Centurion makes his way to a more open area, only to be met with one of the Rajput's Chakram discs. The Centurion blocks the Chakram with his shield, and then throws his Pilum. The Rajput, however, pulls out his Khanda sword and slices the Javelin in two. The two warriors glare at each other, waiting for the other to make his move. The Rajput pulls out his Aara sword and whips it around. The Roman Centurion then takes his Dolabra and charges at the Rajput. The Rajput jumps back and tries to strike with his Aara, but the Centurion blocks with his shield. The Centurion lunges at the Rajput and swings his Dolabra, but the Rajput jumps out of the way. He then swings his Aara and coils it around the Centurion's leg. The Centurion completely falls over, but is able to save himself from the Rajput by kicking a log at the Rajput and tripping him. The Centurion gets up with his Dolabra at hand and sees that the Rajput has also gotten up and pulled out his Khanda sword again. The Centurion swings at the Rajput, who moves back to avoid it. However, in doing so, he backs up and falls onto a giant log. The Centurion tries to take advantage and swing at the Rajput, but the Rajput rolls out of the way and causes the Dolabra to get stuck in the log. The Rajput then swings his sword and cuts the head of the Dolabra off from the handle. He prepares to swing at the Centurion, but the loss of the Dolabra's head allows the Centurion to swing the broken handle fast enough to hit the Rajput and knock him over. The Centurion pulls out his Gladius and begins swinging wildly at the Rajput, eventually knocking the Khanda out of his hands. He slashes the Rajput's face and forces him to the ground. He raises his sword and prepares to finish him off, but the Rajput puts on his Katar and stabs the Centurion in the stomach. The Centurion falls in pain, then looks up. The image of the Rajput weilding his Khanda is the last thing the Centurion sees before the Khanda tears into his face and kills him. The Rajput then pumps his fists in the air and yells in victory. Expert's Opinion Following the battle the experts gave their opinion on why the Rajput won. While the Centurion was a more professional soldier, hardened by his intense training alone, he was meant to fight in large battles with the rest of his Legion, not in single combat. The Rajput on the other hand, could battle by himself or with other Rajput, just as effective in either situation. Also, each Rajput was trained from birth to become a warrior, each one being trained in martial arts, and a master with each of his weapons. When it came down to it, it was the Rajput's superior training and skills in single combat that won him the match. Trivia * Kumbhalgarh is known for its Rajput forts. The 'Great Wall of India' is one of the largest walls in the world, although it is smaller than the Chinese Great Wall. * Shabdbedi was a rajput martial art which consisted of using only your hearing senses to fight. * MS Dhoni, India's known cricketer who has won major tournaments for India, belongs to the Rajput caste. * The Sikhs still show their warrior mentality even in the modern age, as seen with their last stand at the Battle of Saragarhi. * In the Battle of Dharmatpur a British General who had observed the battle commented saying "Ten thousand Muslims fell in the onset, which cost seventeen hundred Rathor, besides Guhilotes, Haras, Gaurs, and some of every clan of Rajwarra (They are all names of rajput clans). Aurangzeb and Murad (Moghul Kings) only escaped because their days were not yet numbered. Notwithstanding the immense superiority of the imperial princes, aided by numerous artillery served by Frenchmen, night alone put a stop to the contest of science, numbers, and artillery, against Rajput courage. *Chess and Backgammon originated from India, and Chess' military themes were inspired by Indian warfare. Persian Shah Khosrau Anushirawan popularized Chess and Backgammon and both games would continue to spread further into European culture. *Video of Rajput weapons https://youtu.be/-hCfrW3tF7w * According to online polls, the Rajput was the most popular season 2 ancient warrior for fans. In Deadliest Warrior: The Game Class':' Berserker Weapons: Close Range: Khanda, Gurj Mid Range: Tabar, Bhuj Long Range: Chakram, Quoit Special Weapons: Katar Armor: Coat of 10,000 Nails, Chahar-Aina '''Brutal Finisher: '''The Rajput dances around as he stabs his opponent in the chest, then the right armpit, causing to fall out, then beheads his opponent and stabs his opponent in the chest again, as the Rajput finishes killing his opponent, he wipes off the blood from his Katars. Gallery Rajput_1.jpg Rajput_2.jpg Rajput_3.jpg Rajput_4.jpg Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Asian Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Asian Warriors Category:Special Forces Units